


Old Colleagues

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Morally Ambiguous Scientist Duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reuniting and rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldfic for a friend. It was written before Brainstorm revealed the true intentions of his time traveling, knocking everyone out, etc. It more so plays with the idea that Brainstorm had more sinister reasons.
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with Flame, I suggest a trip to tfwiki. He is a treasure that should be praised by all.
> 
> tl;dr this is truly an au pwp so don't think on it too hard
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/123872719208/old-colleagues-baneberry-the-transformers-idw): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

The stasis cuffs were locked on a little too tight; while they did not necessarily cut off or obstruct energon flow, the burning, stinging metal and low-powered energy bit into his wrists, easily peeling away paint and enough dermal tissue to draw surface energon. Still, Brainstorm struggled, wincing every time the cuffs scraped and scratched a new groove.

Just the way he liked it, of course.

"You did such a wonderful job, poppet." Red hands slowly curled around Brainstorm's thin waist, tightening. Sudden weight pushed against the kneeling flier's back, pressing down on his bound wrists. 

"Color me impressed," Flame purred against Brainstorm's audiol.

Brainstorm smirked. "You expected any less? I'm the best at what I do.” Which was everything.

Flame crooned, gently stroking and skritching beneath Brainstorm's chin. "The footage was lovely; absolutely enthralling. It certainly piqued my interests." That was all too obvious by the soft revving of his aroused engine, and his suffocating, heated EM field swallowing Brainstorm whole.

Brainstorm pushed tendrils of his own desire back, receiving a moan. "I'm glad I could have been of service," he said.

"It's a pity I wasn't there to see it in the flesh, so to speak," Flame sighed. His hand trailed down, stroking a parted thigh. Brainstorm shivered. "But we've still got a lot of work ahead of us. Might as well enjoy this little break, hmm?"

Brainstorm strained his head back, nose and mouth brushing Flame's cheek. "Then let's not waste anymore time with your yapping, old man," he hummed, and gave the corner of Flame's mouth a little bite.

Flame almost broke out into shrill giggles. "Delightful!" he cheered, whipping Brainstorm around, careful to avoid his wings. He shoved the flier out on his back, and the metal of the cuffs dug into his backstrut. Brainstorm shuddered from the sudden pulse of pain.

There was nothing wrong being a little masochistic.

Flame sat between his legs, parting them wide. "A five star performance, I'd say," he humored, easily sliding back Brainstorm's codpiece. The cord quickly pressurized with the flier's moan. "Let's see how well you do here." When Flame looked down and saw the thin strands of lubricant seeping from Brainstorm's port, he gave a high pitched, semi-shocked noise, hand flying to his face with an over-the-top, almost incredulous swish. "Already so wet!? How filthy!"

Brainstorm smiled, the exposed, pulled back crevices of his mouth showing dental plating. "Oopsies," he chuckled.

Flame snickered, shoulders bouncing. "Now, let's see here..." He slipped one finger easily inside the port, and Brainstorm gasped, his grin widening. "No, no, that won't do..." Flame pushed in another finger. "But... Dare I?" With an excited hum, he pushed in all four, completely stuffing Brainstorm, and the flier bucked off the ground with a desperate whine.

"All four!" Flame laughed, playfully, thrusting his fingers inside the panting, wriggling mech. "You continue to surprise me, my dear!"

Flame could feel his own arousal hot and pushing at his plating; pelvic armor slipped aside, and he quickly grabbed his pressurized cord, giving it a few warm-up pumps. He gasped, thrusting his fingers with a sudden jerk inside Brainstorm, just barely past the knuckle, and Brainstorm promptly mewled. He lowered himself, taking as much of the digits as possible.

"How greedy, how greedy!" Flame giggled, hand to his wide grin. "But let's see if you're wet enough..." Brainstorm whined as the fingers pulled free; Flame lowered himself, studied the leaking port a moment before pushing his tongue inside, seeking out that sensitive ceiling node. It didn't take long to find, and with a little manipulation, Brainstorm was once again moaning and thrashing, about to clamp his legs closed around the tank's head.

Flame sat back after another lashing. He swiped the line of lubricant off his nose with his thumb, tongue slowly, delightfully licking his lips clean. "I do say you're ready," he smirked, and his fingers about dented Brainstorm's armor as he took his thighs, pushing his legs open another inch.

Aligning himself, Flame huffed and thrust inside; it wasn't neat, it wasn't considerate. He stopped half-way to enjoy the port spasming and clenching around his cord. Swooning over Brainstorm's cry. After relaxing, he continued pushing, moving all the way to the hilt, and Brainstorm jerked on the floor, wrists grinding in his cuffs.

"It feels like the first time!" Flame laughed. He drew back, half-way, thrust in again. "But we both know that's not quite true." He winked at the flier's flushed face.

Flame worked up a rhythm, never going too fast, but still managing to take his damn time. Brainstorm writhed and rocked on the floor, his thighs quivering. Flame gave a thoughtful hum before unceremoniously twisting Brainstorm on his side, anchoring a leg over his shoulder. "Little more access here, ah!" Flame smirked, pumping viciously into the wet port.

"F-Faster," Brainstorm whined, coolant dribbling at his lips. He pounded against the cord. "Faster!"

"Of course, of course!" Flame teased in a sing-song melody. But he obliged, his hips slamming against groin. Brainstorm keened; powerful waves rushed through his frame, rocking him back and forth. Each punctuated thrust ended with a delightful moan and whimper, and Brainstorm could feel his fingers tear into his palms as knuckles locked up.

"Was your little friend as good as this, too?"

Brainstorm sneered. "He was a li--little bigger," he taunted, winking.

Flame pursed his lips into a pout. He thrust in extra hard for that, earning another keen. "How rude!" He shot a free hand out, squeezing Brainstorm's cord. He pumped it in clumsy, too heavy strokes, thumb digging into the slit.

Brainstorm whined, rising off the ground. "A-Ah!"

"That's a bit better."

It was a ripple-pop in Brainstorm's field that warned Flame climax was fast approaching. The scientist pulled out, much to his partner's chagrin, only to yank Brainstorm up into his lap by an elbow. He seated him firmly on his cord, and Brainstorm fell back into the arms wrapped around him. "This should be more comfortable for an overload," Flame purred, admiring himself in the flier's fuselage glass.

Indeed, it was. After a few more thrusts, Brainstorm recoiled with a cry; overload washed through him, spilling transfluid across Flame's chest. The tank-scientist didn't seem to mind, however, and just smiled mischievously, enjoying the show. A minute later, Brainstorm grunted and sagged forward, shoulders limp, frame trembling.

"You did good, my dear," Flame chuckled, bopping his nose. "But you're not - quite - done."

Brainstorm opened his dim optics. He choked on his gasp as he was suddenly twisted around, and before he knew it, the head of Flame's cord was pressing against his lips.

Flame chortled, his optics shimmering. "Time to do your part."

Brainstorm slowly grinned. "With the utmost pleasure," he smirked, and slowly wrapped his lips around the erect cord.


End file.
